<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On The Road by Kingeccho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573839">On The Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingeccho/pseuds/Kingeccho'>Kingeccho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingeccho/pseuds/Kingeccho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail and Serina are hunting like always, but on the drive back, Gail gets bored.</p><p>I also have a Fiverr. If you enjoy what you've read, visit kingofweird and I'll write anything you suggest. I have no limits and I never judge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On The Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gail had her target in sight. All she has to do is release the arrow. It’s at the perfect angle, the drawback is flawless, and the deer is none the wiser. Drinking away at the pond just begging to get an arrow to the jugular. It’s already been perfect so far: the constant tweets from birds and movements from other vermin in the grass and trees masked Gail’s subtle movements as she snaked her way through bushes, she had Serina on the opposite end just in case the small chance of anything going wrong came into fruition, and they both had plenty of spare arrows, due to perfect precision from previous hunting sessions. It was all set. And now, she waits. Just waiting for the perfect moment. ‘Wait for it. Wait for it.’ Gail is mentally reciting to herself as she pictures in her mind most of the possible events that’ll take place. She takes a deep breath, narrows her eyes, and fires. The arrow is pushed through the air, silently, yet briefly whistling as it makes its way toward its intended target. Only for the deer to quickly rise its head, causing the arrow to barely graze the fur on its chin and land in the water. Startled, the deer immediately starts trotting away, but not too far as Serina’s arrow pierced right into its skull. </p><p>“YES! HAHA!” Serina celebrated as she leaped from her bush. “Oh, that was bull and you know it!” Gail shouted from across the lake, “Damn deer lifted its head for no reason!” “Oh, quit babyin’!” Serina shouted back “I’m not a baby. You’re a baby.” Gail said, pouting to herself and folding her arms. “Alright,” she shouted, “Calm down from your high and help me get this thing in the truck!” “Ok, be right there!” Serina retorted. </p><p>Gail picked up the deer by the front end and Serina by the end. “Why am I always the butt of the joke?” Serina asked with a chuckle “I will drop this on you” Gail responded, “You’re so mean,” Serina said “And you’re just a pain in the ass,” Gail said with a proud look on her face, “Ok, that was good,” Serina conceded, “You bet your ass,” Gail continued, “Now, i know you want to move pASSt this already, BUTT I’m not ENDing it until my joke well has BOTTOMed out. What can I say, I’m just that CHEEKy.” “Mom said it’s my turn with the jokes,” Serina said “Well go on, then,” Gail responded. Serina thought long and hard, but realized Gail already said most of what she was thinking of. “Hush up,” she said, giving up on her attempt, “Haha,” Gail laughed as she basked in her glory.</p><p>They made it to their pickup truck and dumped the deer into it. “Well that’s a way to get some blood pumpin’.” Serina said, leaning on the truck, “Well, hopefully get some meat on your bones,” Gail said, pinching her arm, “You’re one to talk,” Serina responded, patting her stomach, “You’re skinnier than a fastin’, anorexic viper.” “Bite me,” Gail said with a smile “Later,” Serina said coyly with a wink, “Why not now? You afraid I’ll bite back?” Gail teased, “Oh, I’m lookin’ forward to that,” Serina said “But, you need to learn to be patient.” “ugh, you’re just saying that to piss me oooooff,” Gail whined, “Yup” Serina replies with a peck on Gail’s lips, “And I have a feelin’ I’m succeedin’.” “You’re so unfair,” Gail complained, “I know,” Serina said, “And you still love me.” “Kinda,” Gail retorted “I’ll take it,” Serina said, “Now let’s go home. Go on. Scoot.” Gail does as instructed and sits in the passenger seat as Serina sets up the tarp, sits in the driver’s seat, turns on her ignition, and drives off. </p><p>As Serina’s driving, Gail is just looking through her window. Head in hand, bored expression, she’d kill for something to do right now. Then she thinks about the events of their hunting session earlier, especially the closing events. Her mind then wanders and she imagines what would happen had Serina agreed to her proposal. Her imagination inevitably begins to run wild. The thought of Serina touching her, kissing her, tasting her and vice versa was driving her insane. She needed it. She thought of relieving herself right there. After all, neither have a problem with the other fulfilling their needs without company. But that wasn’t gonna be enough and Gail knew it. She needed Serina’s touch.  She then gets an idea.</p><p> </p><p>“So you know how you’re always bragging about how much better a driver you are than me?” Gail questioned with a devious grin, “It’s not really bragging if it’s true, hun,” Serina responded slyly, not taking her eyes off the road, “Well let’s just test that theory.” Gail said. Before Serina could say anything, Gail took her left hand and slid it in Serina’s jeans. Shocked at the sudden movement, Serina gasps, causing her to slightly swerve the car. Luckily for them, the road is fairly empty. “What in the hell are you thinking?!” she interjected. Gail begins slowly moving her hand against Serina’s panties, “Just relaxing you while showing why you don’t rile me up without finishing me off,” Gail responded with a smirk, moving her hand slightly faster, causing Serina to lightly groan. She wanted to object, but given how Gail knows her weak spots like the palm of her hand and is currently using it to her advantage, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. It was all she could to focus on driving, let alone yell at Gail.</p><p>Gail then leans to Serina’s ear and whispers “Besides, you can stop this at any point if you want. All you have to do is say the word. Either that or pull over and punish me for being such a bad girl. Your choice.” Serina starts to say something, but before she can, Gail pulls her panties aside and inserts two fingers, causing a moan to escape Serina’s lips. “Oh,” Gail continues while fingering her “So you are enjoying this. And here you were about to give me hell for doing it. So what will it be? Do you want me to stop?” Serina slowly shakes her head. Gail slows her movements and says “I can’t hear headshakes, babe,” Serina sighs and says “Please don’t stop,” “Good girl,” Gail says, speeding up her pace, “Now just relax and drive. I’ll take care of the rest.”</p><p>Gail sticks a third finger in Serina, causing her to shriek in pleasure. “Yeah, you like that don’t you?” Gail questioned “You’re such a crazy bitch, you know that?” Serina responded, “I know,” Gail said “And you still love me.” They both chuckle as Gail keeps fingering. She then gets another idea. She unbuttons Serina’s jeans, unzips the zipper, and tells Serina to lift herself up for a split second as she pulls them off along with her panties. “You are just insane, ain’t ya?” Serina says, complying with Gail’s orders, “You’d be sitting here being bored if I wasn’t.” Gail retorts. She then leans down and starts kissing and licking Serina’s thigh, slowly making her way towards the center. Serina slightly spreads her legs to help Gail get a better angle. Gail finally gives Serina’s vagina some much needed attention, licking, kissing, and sucking as Serina puts a hand on her head, “Yeah, just like that!” Serina praised, “Suck on it, you crazy slut!” Gail loved when Serina talked like this. It turned her on that much more. </p><p>A few minutes passed and Serena could feel her orgasm approaching so she pulled over. Once she does, she shifts towards Gail’s direction and wraps her legs around her head. “Look at me with those pretty green eyes,” Serina demands, to which Gail obeys, staring at Serina while sucking on her clit. “That’s it,” Serina continued through breaths, “Look me in the eye while I cum right in your whore mouth. Yeah, that’s right. Use your tongue. Fuck yeah! Don’t stop! Keep going! Ah! AH! AH!” Serina pushes Gail further inside her as she reaches orgasm. Gail wraps her arms around Serina’s legs to prevent any cum from dropping.</p><p>A few minutes pass and Serina’s orgasm comes to an end. Gail sucks her fingers clean and gives Serena a few more licks before ascending and kissing Serina. “You enjoy that?” Gail asks between kisses “Yeah,” Serina responded, “And guess what?” “What?” Gail responded “It’s your turn,” Serina answered with a grin.</p><p>She flips them over so that she’s on top and says “However, it wasn’t nice of you to just do something so reckless all of a sudden. Frankly, it was quite rude. So It seems someone needs to be taught a lesson.” “Well teach me, then,” Gail responds, “Teach your dirty whore a lesson she’ll never forget.” </p><p>Serina grabs a handful of Gail’s hair and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Gail wraps her arms around her head and kisses back. Serina then snakes her other hand down Gail’s torso, stopping at the hem of her sweat pants. She smirks in the kiss as she skips over the entrance and paces her hand on Gail’s thigh. Gail is slightly annoyed, but ignores it. Serina then moves to her neck, kissing and sucking on it, causing Gail to let out a gasp. </p><p>After what felt like an eternity to Gail, Serina removed her shirt, unclasped her bra, and moved towards her breasts, taking one into her mouth and fondling the other. She then alternates actions with the breasts with Gail rewarding her actions with her moans. Soon after ravaging Gail’s boobs, Serina moves down to her stomach, kissing it and licking her bellybutton, taking her time with each motion.</p><p>Each action caused Gail’s impatience to grow worse every second. Knowing this just filed Serina with euphoria. But she realized it was a matter of time before Gail would become too impatient. She then gets an idea. She gives a devious grin as she looks Gail in her eyes and slowly pulls off her sweats. Afterwards, she puts a leg of the sweats through the grab handle, takes Gail’s right wrist, and ties a pant leg to it. She does the same to Gail’s left arm, goes to her ear, and whispers, “Class is in session,” before nibbling her lobe, sending shivers down Gail’s spine. She then kisses a trail from her lips to her neck, the center of her chest, and her stomach. When she gets to her abdomen, though, she hesitates, driving Gail insane.</p><p>Knowing this, she chuckles to herself before slowly moving her face towards Gail’s panties. She gives her a kiss through the fabric, slowly licking it once, earning a moan from Gail. She then moves back to her lips before pulling off Gail’s panties, balling them up, and shoving them in Gail’s mouth. Afterwards, she starts slowly circling around her cervix with her right hand. </p><p>“You look like you wanna say somethin, hun,” Serina taunts as Gail glares at her, “Just tell me what you want, darlin’, and I’ll be sure to give it to ya.” Gail gives a muffled response, “Hmm,” Serina continues, “You’re not bein’ clear, puddin. I need a little more than that.” Gail curses Serina through muffles as Serina continues to play dumb. “Hmm,” Serina says again, “If i were to use context clues, I’d say you want somethin’ along the lines of this.” She takes two fingers and rubs around the entrance of her soaking vagina, causing Gail to let out a moan. </p><p>“Ok, now we’re gettin’ somewhere,” Serina says, continuing her motion, “And your excitement seems to be risin’. But, I bet this isn’t that satisfyin’, is it? Yeah, thought not. How can we fix that? How’s about this?” She swiftly inserts both of her fingers inside of Gail, causing her to let out a loud, muffled moan. Serina moves her fingers in and out and says “There we go. That’s better, ain’t it? This what you wanted? You wanted my attention and now you got it. But you still don’t look happy. What’s the matter, sugar? I thought you’d be thrilled with me feelin’ you up. Or is this just not enough? You want more than just a couple of fingers inside ya goin’ oh so slow? What else could you want? Hmm, Maybe this?” She leans down and gives Gail a lick. “How’s that?” she asks coyly as Gail wimpers. “Still not enough? You are just so needy. Ok, this has to be it.” She picks up the pace of her fingers and Gail moans more. </p><p>“Good, good,” Serina continues “We’re makin’ progress. You seem to be enjoyin’ yourself and you’re makin’ those cute little noises. I’m startin’ to get addicted. What if I go faster?” She moves her fingers faster, causing more moans to escape Gail, “Another finger?” She adds a third finger and moves a little faster. “What if I taste ya a little?” She begins giving Gail a few licks before devouring her and moving her fingers even faster. Gail is screaming in pleasure as Serina has her way with her. </p><p>Eventually, Gail feels her orgasm building up. Knowing this, Serina speeds up her movements, removes herself from gail, and says, “That’s right. Cum for me. Cum for me like the good little whore you are. Do it. Yes, that’s it. Be a good slut and do what you’re told.” With her words of encouragement, Gail was moaning that much more, though unable to respond to Serina’s outbursts. And right before she was about to cum, Serina suddenly stopped. No more fingering, no more words, nothing. Just sitting there smiling at her. Gail groans in frustration.</p><p>“Well, that was a hoot and a half,” Serina says before licking her fingers, “You know, you taste really good. I might start survivin’ off ya. But we should probably get home. We gotta drop off the deer, dear.” She chuckled at her joke, yanked out Gail’s underwear, and looked like she was going to get dressed.</p><p>“Wait!” Gail objected, “You’re not gonna leave me like this are you?” “Don’t be ridiculous,” Serina retorted, booping her nose “It’s illegal to leave you tied up there. Plus, I kinda need that seat, puddin.” She pecks her lips and picks up her shirt. “Ok, I’m sorry!” Gail exclaimed, “I won’t ever do anything that reckless again. I swear. Just don’t leave me like this.” “That’s all I needed to hear,” Serina replied “You’re just the cutest little button when you’re needy.” She then suddenly inserts four fingers inside of Gail, who squeaks at the sudden action. Serina moves her hand inside Gail as she passionately kisses her. It doesn’t take long for Gail to tense up again, but this time Serina replaced her fingers with her tongue. Gail’s hand is grabbing onto Serina’s hair for dear life as she moans and reaches orgasm. After Gail settles down, Serina begins softly kissing her.</p><p>“Now, what did we learn today?” Serina asked “That you’re just the meaniest of the meanies,” Gail answers with a pout, “There’s that,” Serina said with a giggle, “And while you are nuttier than a jar of chunky peanut butter covered psychopaths and I love you for it, there’s a time and place for that. And neither is on the fuckin’ road. Get it?” “Got it,” Gail responded, “Good,” Serina says, “Now get dressed, pumpkin. The deer’s spoilin’.” </p><p>Gail clears her throat and signals to her bound wrists. “Oh,” Serina says “Thank you for remindin’ me.” She then began tickling Gail. Between laughs Gail screams “NO! STOP! I’VE LEARNED! I SWEAR! PLEASE! THIS ISN’T FAIR!” Every word fell on deaf ears. After a few minutes of tickle torture, Serina stops and says “Just to bring the point home. Now, let’s getcha outta these.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>